londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Further information HERE. 'Monday 1st April 2013' *Alexandra Park: Wheatear male Filter Beds, 16 Shoveler, 2 Greylag Wood Green Res, 3 Fieldfare, 10+ Redwing, Meadow Pipit south (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: 4 Dunlin in East Marsh but flew N at 10.30, also singing Chiffchaff & pair of Shelduck (Brent Birders) *Brookmill Park, SE 8: Mandarin, Sparrowhawk, Great Sotted Woodpecker, 3 Goldcrest, 2 Siskin (Conrad Ellam) *Crossness: drake Garganey in paddocks till 11:30am then flushed by horses and flew NW, Bar-tailed Godwit, 2 Grey Plovers, 13 Black-tailed Godwits, Curlew, 16 Oystercatchers (John Archer). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 4 Black-tailed Godwit on the slack from 4:13pm - 6:04pm at least, 2 LRP, 12 Wigeon, 2 Shelduck, 4 Jackdaw, 4+ Chiffchaff & 2 Goldcrest showing at very close range in sun trap. Cetti's Warbler calling, 1 dead breeding plumaged Great Crested Grebe. ( VH-F, Dawn Read ,Gary,S.Drake & Alan Bell ). *Ealing (Walpole Park): from BBS survey 10 Redwing (2 singing), 9 Fieldfare, pr Mistle Thrush, territorial Nuthatch, singing Goldcrest (Neil Anderson) *East Barnet: Siskin and Blackcap (m) on garden feeders today. ( Pete lowman) *Enfield Ridgeway 15-20 waxwings in trees by Robin hood pub 9.40 and 12.10 (Brian Dawton) *Fairlop Waters:Male Wheatear on golf course,1 Curlew over flying north,46 Shoveler,6 Teal,5 Pochard,4 Great Crested Grebe,4 Gadwall,2 Common Snipe,singing Blackcap,3 Redwing,1 Little Owl ,1 Grey Heron (Steve Bacon) *Greenford UB6: m Blackcap in garden (Neil Anderson) *Hackney E8: 27 Waxwing in tall tree at Eleanor Road end of London Fields near childrens playground at 7pm then flew towards Wilton Way (Paul Morris) *Hackney marshes: Little Owl seen and calling opposite Spitafields market adjacent to R. Lea (Paul Whiteman) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 4 Greylag Goose x Canada Goose hybrids, Barnacle Goose (uo), male Mandarin Duck, 24 Shoveler, male Red-crested Pochard, 1-2 Sparrowhawk, 17 Grey Heron being hand-fed with cheese, 37 Herring Gull, 3 vocal Green Woodpecker, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker (2 drumming), 6 Pied Wagtail, c.30 Blackbird, c.40 Redwing (lots of subsong), calling Chiffchaff, 5 Goldcrest, 6-7 Coal Tit, 2 singing Treecreeper, Jackdaw in trees by Hudson Memorial (D. McKenzie). *KGV Reservoir: Little Ringed Plover, Dunlin, Redshank, White Wagtail, m. Wheatear (all late afternoon) (Martin Shepherd) Also pr summer plumage Black-necked Grebe, 8 Goosander (3 ad male, 5 female), 70 Wigeon, 25+ Goldeneye, 20 Shoveler (David Bradnum) *Kingston (Canbury Gardens): 2 Mandarin Duck, 2 Red-crested Pochard, 2 Goldcrest, 1 Siskin (Spencer Neal) *London Wetland Centre (WWT, Barnes): 3 Black-tailed Godwits - stayed almost 2 hrs and flew off down river, Redshank, Mandarin (Angus Innes) Yellow Wagtail and Meadow Pipit (per AI); *Northolt + Greenford CP: 13 Snipe (scrape), 6 Redwing (Neil Anderson) *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon on Metropole Hotel a.m. (D. McKenzie). * Rainham Marshes: Green sandpiper flew up from pool by dump as I walked along path alongside Coldharbour Lane, Single female Black Redstart on Ferry Lane in detritus on the river bank (Andrew McCafferty) Male and Female Black Redstart showing well - 11am at end of Ferry Lane below river wall. Near Adult Med Gull flew over Stone Barges at 16.35. (Davey Leach) *Richmond TW10 (Ham House): Egyptian Goose newly-hatched gosling with parents; (Ham- Grey Court School Playing Field): 20 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing; (Ham- King George's Field): 39 Fieldfare; (Ham Lands LNR): 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldcrest, 2 Redwing, Fieldfare, Coal Tit (Spencer Neal);Reed Bunting(m) in Hawthorn Valley (Linda Ashken) *Richmond Park: male Ring Ouzel still present early PM amongst group of 4 Oak trees S of Ham Cross plantation (Louis Freeland-Haynes). No sign of said Ouzel by early evening, 1 male Northern Wheatear ( Riding Ring), 1 Stonechat, 3 Kestrel, calling Little Owl (Bill Dykes). *Southgate: 3 Siskin in garden. Good record for this part of London and in April. (T Donegan and B Huertas). *South Harrow: Mixed flock of about a dozen Siskin & Goldfinch in South Hill Avenue (Michael Robinson) * Spitafields Market/Leyton marsh: Woodcock 08:45 circled then flew low North. (Paul Whiteman) * Staines Reservoir: 1 Long-tailed Duck (S. Basin), 1 Slavonian Grebe (S. Basin), 1 Red-throated Diver (S. Basin until 08.05 when it flew & dropped down onto KGV1 Res), 1 Red Kite, 1 Little Ringed Plover. (Bob Warden, A. Luscombe, et al).4 LRP & 2 Ringed Plover ,2 Redshank,2 B-N-Grebes ,3 Wheater,7 Fieldfare & Green Woodpecker (Don Nicholson) * Trent Park: 5 Mute Swan, Teal (m), 15 Tufted Duck (10m,5f), 4 Canada Geese, Pochard(f), 2 Cormorant, 2 Song Thrush. ( Pete Lowman). * Totteridge Valley: c550 Starlings at Ellern Mede Farm; c230 Redwings (110 Frith Manor, 70 Highwood Hill, 50 Ellern Mede); c150 Fieldfare (30 Highwood Hill, 120 Ellern Mede); Siskin; 33 Lapwing (inc. 32 over); c60 Common Gull; 12 Black-headed Gull; Little Owl; Sparrowhawk; 12 Teal at Darlands Lake; 2 Mandarin; 2 Blackcap. (Ian Ellis). *Upper Norwood: 18 Waxwing in trees in Telford Close and feeding on few remaining berries behind flats on St Aubyn's Road @ 13:50 but not there at 17:10 (Andy Holden) *Victoria Park, E3: 70 Fieldfare, 18 Redwing, 8 Mistle Thrush, 2 Song Thrush and 33 Blackbirds among 40 spp (Harry Harrison) *Walthamstow E17: 20 Waxwings feeding on cotoneaster berries in back garden of house on Farnborough Avenue. Spooked by sparrowhawk, 2 Egyptian geese over (Caroline Nash). * Walthamstow marsh: Small party of Siskin, some singing in area backing onto filter beds. (Paul Whiteman); Also 1 Wheatear, 1 House Martin. (Marcus Mitchell) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood: 3 Avocet, 1 Curlew (Stuart Fisher) Lockwood: Wheatear & Curlew. West Warwick: Slavonian Grebe (David Bradshaw) *Wanstead Park: sizeable group of Siskins singing and feeding. (Jean-Patrick Elmes). *Wanstead, private garden: 2 m Siskin (Chris Legge) 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿